


Glasses and guitar

by travellinghopefully



Series: Drabble prompts from tumblr [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Funny, prompt, twissy just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travellinghopefully/pseuds/travellinghopefully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt from anon </p>
<p>12/Missy - I admit, you do look really sexy when you wear glasses.</p>
<p>Those of you who don't ship Twissy, I promise you, you will like this - plus 100 words - its not going to kill you - although she will</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses and guitar

He pushed the sonic specs up his nose.

Small, warm hands closed round him, pushing up under his shirt.

He leaned back into the warmth.

“I admit, you do look really sexy when you wear glasses.”

Rassilon give him strength. 

How, where, had Missy sprung from this time?

He decided he didn’t want to know the answer.

He turned round in her embrace, feeling the double beat of her hearts against his.

He began to lower his head to her lips, as always distracted, attracted and repelled.

“The guitar has to go though.”

He let her fall to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for the drabbles unless I get more requests ...... (hint)
> 
> So, loved it, tell me, hated it, tell me, really loved it - share
> 
> Thank you for anyone who is reading this - you make me smile :)


End file.
